Break The Chain
by NyhntynAitysyx
Summary: PGSM UNFINISHED ONE SHOT...Ami is already evil and Minako is still the "princess in acting". ALTERNATE UNIVERSE starting with Hina being a vampire. Rated for strong violence. Story also contains same gender kissing.


YES IM ABUSING CAPSLOCK…THIS IS UNFINISHED FROM 3 YEARS AGO. I HAVE NO PLANS TO FINISH THIS OR EDIT IT. I DID SPELL CHECK MOST OF THIS BUT IT'S NOT PERFECT..

Moonlight Sins: Chapters 1-4

Chapter 1: Awakening, Hina's purpose.

Makoto walked slowly along side the bike path, lost in her troubles. She began to feel very alone. Usagi had started isolating herself once she got wind of Mamoru's engagement. What had happened to Ami made things worse. Rei continued to keep things to herself. Now a days, she rarely saw her. Ami....Makoto couldn't even think about her without shedding a tear. Makoto knew something strange had been happening to Ami but not what turned out to be. Never did she think that Ami would allow herself to be consumed by evil. When Makoto saw Ami henshin into a form of darkness, she knew Kunzite had taken her friend away. Since that day, she still didn't understand why Usagi was able to fight Kunzite's power but Ami could not...

"Excuse me?" The gentle words of a female stirred Makoto out of her thoughts. Turning around, her eyes grew wide. It was her. Smiling politely at Makoto was Mamoru's fiancé, Hina. Makoto walked awkwardly toward her. "Yes?" "I need your help." "Eh?" Makoto couldn't understand why Hina was asking for her help. Technically, they had never met. Maintaining that polite smile, Hina nodded. "You are Sailor Jupiter, ne?" "What did you say?" Was Hina possibly working for the Dark Kingdom? "I need your help.", Hina repeated. Hina's eyes flashed crimson for a second but in enough time for Makoto to see. She got herself into a defensive pose, wondering if maybe Hina had been possessed by a youma. Hina stepped closer, the smile on her face faded. "I need you to help me before I'm gone forever." "Are you from the Dark Kingdom?"

"Those idiots? Please spare me. They are beneath me." Alarms went off in Makoto's mind as she twisted her left wrist slightly to the left. Her silver bracelet faded into her henshin band. The green jewel in the center caught the sunlight. "Who are you?" "The moon princess has discovered my engagement to Tuxedo Kamen. Or perhaps you already know he is the same as Mamoru Chiba?" "Moon Princess? Sailor Venus?" Hina laughed in a taunting way. "You mean you don't know? I'd would have guessed the senshi were smarter than the shitennou. No matter, I'm here for my own needs. A thirst. Makoto took a double glance at Hina's lips. Between her lips were a set of fangs rested upon her lower lip. Makoto brought her left hand to her raised right.

"Jupiter Power!" She brought right hand down to her left elbow, sparking a power surge through the gems of her band. Each gem lit up in turn around the round green center stone. As she moved her hand upward, crossing her hands, glittering green nail polish cascaded over her nails. "Make up!" Light and energy surrounded her as she became the senshi of thunder, Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter eyed Hina cautiously. Hina didn't seem to take Jupiter as a threat as she reached out to her. Jupiter took a step back. Hina ran at her, hissing. Jupiter cart wheeled backwards repeatedly to get away. As fast as Jupiter was, Hina always seemed to be a step ahead. Jupiter felt she had no choice but to attack. Jupiter faked a kick attack to throw Hina off and flared up her arms in a triple spiral. "Flower---" She spun around swiftly, releasing a whirlwind of flower petals at the end of her turn. "---Hurricane!" Hina appeared to welcome the army of flowers.

Before Jupiter knew it, Hina had came within inches of her. Jupiter jumped back in surprise and swung a punch. Hina caught her fist, making Jupiter's bones crack. Hina's strength was far beyond Jupiter's. Hina twisted Jupiter's arm back, ramming her into a basketball court gate. The cold rusted metal stung Jupiter's face. "What do you want from me? Why come to me?" Jupiter could feel Hina's stale breath upon her exposed neck. "I've been watching you in the shadows. You fight quite well. Worthy among the five senshi of becoming my successor." "No!" Jupiter jabbed Hina in the ribs, finishing with a punch that should have had Hina down and out. Hina's head barely shifted to the side. Jupiter was running out of ideas and had no where to go. Hina's eyes remained crimson and darkened further. "Young child, you are becoming very calm. Relaxed."

"Supreme Thunder!" A string of lightening bolts struck at Hina. Hina avoided them with ease, noting that the attack was weaker than usual. Between Hina weakening her mind and her powers taking out physical strength, Jupiter's vision started to blur. Hina grabbed onto Jupiter's arm, pulling her forward. Jupiter let out a low cry as she fell into Hina's arms. "Don't.." Jupiter said as she weakly dug her fingers into Hina's arm. Hina gave a mental tug on her mind. Jupiter's eyes fluttered closed. Hina glanced at Jupiter's neck in hunger as she lowered her mouth to her neck. "Oi!" Hina hissed in anger of being interrupted.

In the distance, Kunzite stood with a scowl. His golden cape flowing beside him in the wind. "How dare such a low form get in my way? Be gone, vampire." Hina didn't move. "I don't take orders from an idiot. I couldn't give a damn about your plans. This girl is mine. Your goal is to get rid of the senshi, no?" Kunzite smirked. "True but I don't need a vampire with the powers of a goddess running around. Any closer to that girl's neck and your head is mine." Hina and Kunzite exchanged daring glares while Jupiter remained limp in Hina's arms. "Let that senshi go." Hina sunk her teeth into Jupiter's neck, tearing away at the skin. She lapped her blood like a starved stray dog. Kunzite twirled his sword into the air. Breaking into a run, Kunzite severed Hina's head. Not looking back at his handy work, Hina's head rolled into the gutter. Her body turned into cinders, staining Jupiter's fuku. A car came down the road, running over the cinders of Hina's head. Finally turning around, Kunzite looked down upon Jupiter. Slowly her fuku faded into her civilian clothes but the twin marks in her neck remained. Kunzite knew he was too late. While still having the chance, Kunzite raised his sword above Makoto's chest.

A sudden screech made Kunzite hold his ears. Makoto shot up, the awful sound had come from her. The shrieking of a scared bat. Makoto got up, shoving Kunzite away, and ran. He stared after her but didn't follow. With a flourish of his cape, he shimmered away. High up in the trees, Ami had watched the entire ordeal. Not once did she feel the need to save her former friend. She hoped Makoto would soon feel the pain Ami had first felt when she let the evil take over. Within a dark shimmer, Ami disappeared.

~End Chapter 1~

Chapter 2

Beryl upon her three shitennou, keeping a close eye on Kunzite. "Kunzite, you seem to come and go as you please. Should I wonder if betrayal is in your thoughts?" Nephrite gave him a smirk. he wanted more than to see Kunzite's down fall. Jadeite didn't react. he was indifferent toward Kunzite but felt Nephrite was almost, if not totally, useless. Either way, Kunzite barely showed his love to Beryl and Nephrite was becoming to appear on Beryl's blacklist. Jadeite couldn't be happier. Kunzite kept his usual coolness as he replied to his queen. "I have one of the senshi already in my control. Very successful. I have great plans for her and the remaining two senshi as well as the princess." Beryl gave Kunzite a questioning stare.

"Two senshi? What has happened to the remaining one?" Kunzite's face turned serious and slightly pissed off. "She's become a vampire." Jadeite and Nephrite turned to Kunzite in unison, surprised. Beryl's eyes lit up in fury. "Who dares get in my way?!" "She went by the name 'Hina', posing as a citizen. She had caused Sailor Moon's sudden isolation. I took the liberty of seeing to her death but not before the thunder senshi was bitten. I plan to take her down and continue with my plans." Nephrite saw this as opening to gain Beryl's love back and stepped forward. "Lady Beryl, I'd like to take on the task of killing Sailor Jupiter." Kunzite turned to him, amusement spread across his face.

"Oh? Think you can actually last? She's no pushover. Then again, no one would miss you." Nephrite growled, edging closer to Kunzite. Beryl knew what was coming and immediately put a stop to it. "Enough! Nephrite, you will do no such thing. You have failed one too many times. Why should you do anything for me? You're not worthy of my love." Nephrite's eyes widened as he kneeled down to one knee. "Please, Lady Beryl I-" "Get out of my sight at once! I refuse to except failure. Until you give me something to show your love for me, you are not to return to my sight." Nephrite slowly bowed. "Yes." he spoke softly. Kunzite gleefully exited without a word. Makoto ran as fast as she could through Tokyo, in need of a dark place. The sunlight made her feel as if she were on fire. Ami watched as Makoto was running blindly in her direction. She brought up her left hand near her face with her ring and pinkie fingers down. Waving her arms around in a circle above her, she crossed her arms over her chest and formed fists. Makoto skidded to a stop, not sure what to do. Her new instincts were telling her to kill.

Ami and Makoto exchanged glares as enemies would. Makoto could feel an inner struggle between her senshi self and new self but like Ami had, the senshi self was losing. Makoto hissed in a snake like manner as Ami threatened to transform. "Go ahead, bitch." Makoto hissed. A small smile crept upon Ami's face. "Dark Power! Make up!" Seeing Ami become her evil counterpart, Makoto's senshi instincts started to kick in again. She couldn't bring herself to fight Dark Mercury. "Jupiter Power!" She didn't have to finish speaking to realize her powers no longer functioned.

Taking a close look at her bracelet, she saw the once sparkling emeralds were dull. She caught her reflection in a broken mirror propped up against a store's brick wall, seeing what she had become. Her eyes were black, matching her former brunette hair. Her skin looked like fresh snow. She hardly recognized herself. "I'm over here." Dark Mercury called out impatiently. "Sailor Jupiter, Will you be the first to die?" She set up her arms to do an attack similar to Shine Aqua Illusion and released transparent ice. Makoto let the ice hit her body but she didn't flinch. She didn't care. Dark Mercury stopped, studying Makoto. "Why aren't you fighting me back? What is this new appearance you have taken?" Makoto smiled grimly, revealing her fangs. "Ami-chan! Mako-chan!" The sound of feet tapping hurriedly against the concrete neared closer to them.

Usagi ran to them, her high-worn pony tails swaying to and fro beside her. After stopping she looked from Dark Mercury to Makoto. "Mako-chan, what's wrong?" Makoto turned away from her silently. Dark Mercury reverted back to being Ami, backing away to make an exit. "Ami-chan don't go! What's happening to everyone?!" Ami disappeared from sight as Makoto took off running. Usagi chased after her. "Mako-chan, wait!" Makoto hissed as she exposed herself to a more open area where the sun seemed intense. Catching a quick glance of Makoto's fangs, Usagi stopped running. Slowly, Usagi began to feel lonely. Turning around, she collided into Mamoru. Usagi wanted to cry. "Sorry." They stared into each other's eyes. Usagi knew why she was miserable but why did he look it? "Hina's dead." he blurted out.

Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief. "What happened?" Mamoru placed his hands in his pockets as he stared off into the distance. "Police think she was burned alive. They found her ashes by a basketball court." Usagi felt tears forming in her eyes. Though Hina had taken the one she loved, she still felt grief over Hina's horrific death. "I'm sorry to hear that." An uneasy silence invaded the air around them. Mamoru walked around Usagi, not even looking at her. "Bye." Usagi couldn't stop her tears from flowing as she ran through the streets. As her heart crumbled, she failed to see a news broadcasting in a television outlet store. "This just in. A young girl was killed today near a local basketball court here in Tokyo. Police believe she was set on fire but certain reports disagree. It is also believed that her head was decapitated first. No one connected to the girl has been able to be reached at this time. Witnesses claim they spotted two oddly dressed people at the scene. One in a general's uniform and cape. The other in a female sailor outfit, colors pink and green.

Police are not taking these witnesses seriously and are looking further into this case." Outside an electronic store, Rei turned away, her gaze falling upon a Sakura tree across the street. "Makoto." Rei pulled out her phone, dialing for Usagi. Usagi answered her voice breaking. "Usagi, are you crying?" On the other end, Usagi wiped away her tears. "No." Rei knew Usagi was lying to her. It made her feel guilty for not being there as much lately. "Have you seen Makoto?" "No." Rei could tell Usagi lied and she didn't like it. "Usagi, where are you?" "Home." "Please wait for me." Rei closed her phone, making her way quickly down the street. Quickening her pace, she rammed her shoulder accidentally into a stranger's. Both stumbled back. Rei began to apologize but stopped when she saw it was Minako. Now she had nothing to be sorry for as she glared at her. "You." Minako gave Rei a cool stare. "See what your stubbornness has gotten you? Instead of tailing me, you should have been there for the other senshi. The team is falling apart slowly. Protect Sailor Moon or none of us will be saved."

Without waiting for a response, Minako walked off. Rei couldn't hold her anger and annoyance any longer. "God forbid you should help us!" A nerve struck Minako, knowing she had her secretive reasons. Rei's patience had run dry. "Why won't you help us?!" Minako continued on her way again, refusing to look back. "I can't." From the shadows, Makoto eyed Minako like an animal starved for days. Near by, under Kunzite's orders, Ami was keeping a close eye on Rei. Outside Usagi's bedroom window, a black rose petal flew through the curtains. Kunzite's shadow reflected upon Usagi's wall. The Predators were indeed watching their prey.

END CHAP2

Makoto landed in front Minako on her hands and feet, jumping from seven stories up. Minako stepped back alarmingly with Artemis running out in front of her. Makoto kept her glare on Minako as she stood up. "Sailor Jupiter.." Makoto swung a fist at Minako. Minako ducked and side swiped her leg toward Makoto's. Makoto spun around, missing the kick and cart wheeled away. She snapped her head around, revealing her fangs as she let out a low yet hungry growl. "Minako, you must fight her." Minako looked from Artemis to Makoto. Another senshi has become her enemy. She lowered her gaze sadly. "Minako!" Minako nodded, forming a 'V' with her index and middle finger on her left hand. She held up her hand to the side of her forehead as her right arm slightly fanned out to the side. Minako then brought both V-formed fingers on each hand to the front of her face. "Venus Power!" The orange jewel on her white wrist band sparkled brilliantly as the tiny jewels surrounding it lit up in turn. She brushed her right hand against the side of her face, triggering each nail to become a sparkling orange. Minako jumped gracefully and twirled into the air. "Make up!" Minako landed perfectly as she became Sailor Venus. Whatever that was left of the old Makoto was shocked to know that Minako was sailor Venus. "Sailor Jupiter, Stand down!"

Makoto growled as she pounced onto Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus narrowly escaped and shot into the air, landing on a fire escape. Looking down at Makoto, her eyes dared Makoto to follow her. Sailor Venus jumped through the window, running into the building. Makoto scrambled to run inside in pursuit. Rei walked past where Makoto and Sailor Venus had just been, distracted by her own thoughts. "That girl...", she muttered, thinking of Minako. Ten minutes passed before she got to Usagi's. With her senses alerting her, Rei looked at Usagi's bedroom window. Kunzite was smiling down at her.

"Usagi!" Rei ran inside. Before she could reach the steps, Dark Mercury flipped into her path. Rei stumbled back, not expecting to meet so soon. "Ami-chan,-" "Don't 'Ami-chan' me, Mars-san. You know why I am here." "Usagi!" Dark Mercury covered Rei's mouth, ramming her into a closet door. Rei's eyes widened fearfully, never seeing such a violent side to Ami. "She's fine." A smirk spread across Dark Mercury's face. ~~~

Usagi didn't hear Rei's cries. Kunzite walked slowly up to Usagi's bed, watching her sob into her pillow. Kunzite unsheathed his sword, raising it above Usagi's body. Usagi finally looked up and screamed. Rei and Dark Mercury's glances focused toward upstairs in unison. Dark Mercury's eyes showed that she was pleased where Rei's eyes showed how horrified she was. Moving Dark Mercury's hand away she called out to Usagi again. Dark Mercury held up her icy sword to Rei's neck. Rei's tears began to fall onto the sword. "Mars-san. This is your final moment." ~~~ Venus hid between two rooms, waiting for Makoto to pass her way. Makoto scanned the hall, expecting any sudden moves. Makoto smiled. "I know you are here. I can sense how weak your body is easily. You know I can stop your death. Six months is it? I can help you and we can both win here."

Venus closed her eyes, already feeling tired even in her senshi state. "Jupiter, your destiny is to be a senshi. If you take the blood of one being, you'll never be human again. Don't abandon Sailor Moon and the others." "Did you have this talk with Ami too? She's still gone yet isn't she? She must have lost hope because I too have lost mine. Destiny is bull shit. The misery of loosing friends isn't worth staying human." Venus turned to sow herself when she felt Makoto's fangs dig into her arm. Shocked, she stared at Makoto as her blood was being devoured. A white blur whizzed by her, stopping Makoto's feeding. Makoto slammed Artemis through the stairwell window with one blow. Venus crumpled to the floor, her fuku becoming her school uniform again. Realizing what she had done, Makoto ran away, leaving Minako semi-unconscious on the floor. Nephrite stood near Artemis's lifeless form in the stairwell, brushing off some broken glass from his uniform. "The Princess is being affected by a vampire bite and Kunzite failed to terminate Jupiter. Interesting." ~~~

A flash of golden light stopped Kunzite in his tracks. The light shining from Usagi's locket pushed him away, causing him to shield himself. Usagi glared at Kunzite. "Get out!", her voice echoed. Unable to handle her power, Kunzite disappeared from the room. Downstairs, Dark Mercury had become Ami again so Rei could see the innocence of a murderer. With Usagi nearing closer to the top of the steps, Ami kissed Rei's lips, releasing dark energy into Rei's body. Rei's eyes widened before closing. Ami stepped back, letting Rei slump onto the stairs. "I'll be back for you when purity is not an issue." Ami disappeared as Usagi came racing down the steps. "Rei-chan!" Usagi lifted Rei's head from the stairs gently. "Rei-chan, please wake up! Can you hear me?" Rei's eyes fluttered open. Usagi embraced Rei in a tight hug. Usagi smiled, happy her friend was alright but Rei worried silently. She could feel the evil trying to take over her body. For now it was easy to fight it but Rei knew eventually it would be too strong for her to handle. ~~~

Artemis limped slowly toward Minako's body. "Minako?" Minako opened her eyes and sat up, remaining quiet. Two sharp fangs slid past the rest of teeth. Artemis stepped back. "Artemis-I--My illness has disappeared. I don't feel weak anymore." "What? But Minako-chan--you are-" "I know. You should get out of here before the change is complete. I don't want to hurt you though I know I wont care later. I wish I were the princess so I could make everything right. Artemis, as my final order to you, I want you to get Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon together to fight Jupiter, Mercury and myself. With their awakened power, maybe they can save us." Minako leaned forward sharply in pain. "Minako!" "Go!" Artemis ran into the hallway, looking back once. Minako let out a high pitch screech, her eyes flashing a crimson shade as she gave Artemis a defeated glance. Artemis lowered his head and ran off.

END CHAP 3

Usagi and Rei showed their passes at Crown Karaoke. Motoki, not paying attention, was teaching Kamemichi how to dance. Shutting off the stereo, he glanced up at Rei and Usagi. "Where's Mako-chan today?" Rei and Usagi exchanged uneasy glances. Usagi stepped up, baring a grin. "She had chores to do today." Motoki frowned, exchanging a sad glance with his turtle. "Ah, I see." Rei raised her eyebrow at Motoki before following Usagi into their usual room. "Is something wrong with him? I never noticed how strange he is." Usagi laughed. "No way! Why you say that?" Rei opened the door and saw Ami in the center of the room. The whole room had been totaled by the sword in Ami's hand.

The mittens she knitted a few days ago were shredded by her feet. Rei heard Usagi gasp behind her. trying to gently push past her, Usagi began making her way down the steps. Rei cut ahead of her, putting a protective arm out. Ami smirked at Rei. Rei knew why Ami had come. She was waiting for her. Waiting for the evil within her to take its course. "Sailor Moon, How does it feel to be alone? How do you feel knowing you will die this way?" Usagi's eyes glistened with tears. "That's not true. I'm not alone. You are all in my heart. You're always with me." An amused smile spread across Ami's face. "Really? Your beloved princess and Sailor Jupiter have taken a new road dealt by force. I for one am not on your side and neither is the one standing in front of you now." Rei's breathe caught her throat as her eyes widened. Usagi stared at her in doubt. "Rei-chan, Have you--?" "No! Never!" She glared intensely at Ami. Ami smiled back sweetly as she curtsied and disappeared in a screen of black rose petals. Rei's glare faded as she turned back to Usagi. "Usagi-" "You will end up like her, ne? I wasn't strong enough to keep my friends together and protect them."

Rei firmly held Usagi's shoulder. "That's not true and you know it! She can try all she wants but I won't let her take me. I won't let her win and you can't either. You are strong. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You taught me to believe in the impossible and now I'm telling you." Usagi gave Rei a small smile and nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. Rei joined her, giving returning a smile. In the back of her mind, her worries grew. The evil within her was getting worse. She started feeling chilled. ----

Makoto stepped inside Crown, not paying attention to Motoki's annoying greeting. " Mako-chan, over here!" Makoto looked up at him. To him, she was his friend. To her, he was her next meal. "Hello, Motoki-kun." "Mako-chan, Do you--Would you like to go somewhere with me one time?" Makoto put on a seductive smile. "How about we do something now?" Motoki's eyes widened. "Mako-chan!" --- Usagi closed the door behind her, heading toward the front of Crown with Rei. "I hope Motoki-kun never finds that room." Rei nodded, agreeing. "But something tells me he wouldn't notice." They heard a thud come from the front and ran there quickly. Rei put her hands to her mouth in shock. Usagi was too horrified for words. Makoto's skirt was raised enough so she could sit on top of Motoki, who's corpse lay over the counter. Blood dripped from his neck to the floor. Seeing Rei and Usagi, Makoto hopped off Motoki, wiping the blood from her lips and fixing her skirt. "He was so sweet." she let out a chilling giggle. "Literally. I bet the princess is sweeter." she added, smirking at Usagi. Suddenly the front doors glass exploded in all three girls' faces. Minako stepped through the door frame, clearly not in the best mood. Makoto glared at her for interrupting her. Rei gasped at the sight of Minako and quickly realized that Minako wasn't the princess. From the overwhelm of events and the evil inside her too much to handle, Rei collapsed.

Usagi, ignoring both vampiric girls, kneeled beside Rei. "Rei-chan! Rei-chan, don't leave me!" Usagi put her hands to her head in agony. "I don't understand why this is happening! Rei-chan!" A raven thunder bolt cracked over Usagi's head as the sound of a chain whipped across the air. Makoto and Minako had begun to fight each other. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut. "Please stop." A white gloved hand pulled Usagi out of sight just in time for both Minako and Makoto to notice. They looked around and then glanced down at Rei in hunger. Both girls dared each other to make a first move. Makoto suddenly jerked back, her body frozen in ice. Minako looked back and suffered the same fate. Ami walked in between the frozen bodies, stopping by Rei.

"So you finally gave in. Took you long enough." Ami touched Rei's hand and disappeared with her. The ice melted, releasing Makoto and Minako. They noticed immediately that Rei had too vanished. "You did something didn't you?" Makoto growled. "How could I when I frozen, you idiot?" Minako shot back. A sudden gust of wind pushed both girls to the far side of the room. Kunzite lifted his sword high. "You will not interfere with my plans any longer." Makoto let out a low tiger like growl as she picked herself up. "Shouldn't you be running after your subordinates?" "It's advised you leave now before we kill you." Minako hissed. Kunzite seemed annoyed. "How arrogant." He flung his sword out but it was stopped dead by a crimson chain. Minako pulled back on the chain, ripping the sword form Kunzite's hand. He heard an approaching rumble behind him and looked back. A black cloud had formed with lightening bolts crackling around it.

With a flourish of his cape, he escaped his ill fate. Sirens began sounding off in the distance. Minako and Makoto looked at each other, but instead of fighting, each one went their own way, not looking back nor wanting to be caught. *** Mamoru wiped the tears from his eyes, mourning of Hina's death. He couldn't help but feel bitter and angry. He hated himself for not being there for her. He turned on the TV and found a breaking news story. Depressed he went to shut it when he heard Crown Karaoke mentioned. The reporter even seemed horrified as she spoke. "We're here at Crown Karaoke where the store's windows have been blasted through from the outside. The maintainer, Furuhata Motoki, has been found horribly murdered from an unknown source. We found a room inside totally destroyed and a mysterious ID card found belonging to a Tsukino Usagi. Police have--"

Mamoru turned the TV off and slammed the remote down on the coffee table. He snatched his jacket from the closet and flung the door open in a fury, almost taking the door off its hinges. Running past the police tape, yelling that he's Motoki's best friend, he dashes inside to see Motoki's body being zipped up in a black bag. "Motoki!" A few cops escorted Mamoru outside. He fell to his knees as he watched Motoki's body be carried out. His fingers scratched into the concrete as he made a fist. First his fiancé and now his best friend. ***

Usagi shook off the pain in the back of her head, scanning her surroundings. "Where am I?" "You are in the Dark Kingdom." Usagi eyed the piano in the far corner. "Zoisite!" She got up promptly, raising her hands to transform. Zoisite put his hand out, making her pause. "Please hear me out, Sailor Moon. It is not just you that is having problems. We have been facing these same difficulties in one way or another. I'm afraid you are the only one left that is keeping the future from collapsing. Tuxedo Kamen's fiancé was a vampire. Kunzite took the liberty of killing her. Before she died, she turned your friend, Sailor Jupiter into a vampire and sealed her fate by killing the human you call Motoki. She has also changed another ally of yours. Your Princess Sailor Venus." Usagi could barely believe how all this happened in one day. "And Rei-chan? And Ami-chan! You guys are behind this. I want my friends back!" she yelled. Zoisite stood up, trying to sense if anyone heard her. "Be quiet. I personally am not behind it. I have my own agenda. What happened to Sailor Mercury is not my problem but if you must know, she has brought Sailor Mars over to the Dark Kingdom's side. You need to get rid of your petty emotions if you plan to solve this problem." Usagi tried to keep a tough face but her voice shook. "And how do I solve this problem?" "You have to dispose of the vampires. You must destroy Jupiter and Venus." Usagi heard enough. "Moon Prism Power! Make-" Usagi slumped forward into Zoisite's arms. "I did not bring you here to fight. Go back to your world." Usagi's body disappeared and reappeared in own room on her bed.

Artemis peeked in through her bedroom window. Outside, Luna looked up and saw him. "What are you doing?!" Artemis lost his balance in the tree and fell beside Luna. Luna walked on him, making him cry out. "What was that for?!" Artemis cried. "What were you getting at by looking in her window?" "Luna?! I was here to warn Usagi. Sailor Venus's orders." Luna stepped back. "Princess?" Artemis lowered his head. "She's not the princess, Luna." he said as he looked up at Usagi's bedroom window. "She is."

CHAPT 4 end~


End file.
